Pranks to Pull on Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli
by Tianimalz
Summary: Ah, the wrath of I Didn't Do It, Inc, shalt be unleashed onto the people of Middle Earth. The next horror hath been sent forward! [ever notice how fun it is to talk like that?] Mild language. [No real time stand, its just a humor fic for the sake of laugh


_I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, OR Gimli. Nor Gandalf, nor the word PRANKS nor elfves (That will change some day), or humans, or drawfs or plastic arrows, or any weapon, or Lord of the Rings in general, or fan or this computer... _

_I do own the name "Tianimalz" though._

**Pranks To Pull On Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.**

Hello everyone! I am probably not known in this section, but I'm Tianimalz, you can call me Tia. That my friends, is a name that will be hated as soon as I really start this fic. Hated by you? Most likely not, if you have a good sense of humor, hated by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli? Yes, I will be hated with a passion. Possibly, maybe even hated by Gandalf himself, if I prove to think up enough evil pranks.

But enough with my idle chit-chat. Time to start this fic, that hopefully with be worshipped by prankers, and dispised by the people of middle earth. ONTO THE PRANKS!

_**----------------------**_

Legolas eyed his far off target. A far off group of orcs, nothing too big of a challenge. The elven archer grinned to himself, almost, in a cocky sort of way. He laid low for the moment, waiting for the warty monsters to come closer, it took but a few moments, before the orc was in range of a arrow. Without much thought, Legolas swiftly pulled an arrow from his quiver, and shot it at one of the orcs head.

The greenish black orc made a... weird sort of yelp as it was hit in the head with a... plastic arrow with a suction cup on the tip. It stuck right between his eyes, bouncing up and down as the Orc tried to get a better look, before pulling it off, and looking at where Legolas hid. As did the rest of the group.

Legolas had a... if nothing else, confused face, as he pulled out another arrow to look at it. There, it was the same as the one shot. A black plastic arrow with a orange suction cup at the tip. On the plastic line, it read in fine print, "Made by, _I Didn't Do It Inc_."

"Oh shi-" Legolas cursed quietly, sinced the narrorator was off on coffee break.

_**----------------------**_

Aragorn ran towards the awaiting bay colored horse, tacked and standing. He didn't have much time, a battle was taking place further off, and his help was wanted, as much as it was needed. He put his hands on the saddle and lifted his body onto the horse, only to have it rear and give a high pitched scream before it bolted.

"AH!" Aragorn, surprised, yelped and he went to reach for the- wait... where were the reins! He reached over and grabbed the next best thing, the mane (since he didn't have a saddle horn). His legs tightend, trying to keep his balence as the bay horse bucked and reared and jumped higher then a normal horse possibly could.

Then, everything seemed lighter, and the wind rushed around him. Aragorn looked around, not having time to curse as he fell from the air and onto the ground with a loud THUMP. He laid there, twitching, that had hurt... a little bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had been thrown from a horse. Slowly, Aragorn sat up, rubbing his head and groaning, then looked at the horse as it just paused, and fell to the ground with a CLANK.

Wait... clank? Aragorn waited a moment, before walking over and kicking the... robotic horse. What a weird device. Then, part of its stomach opened up to show millions of computerized items, making Aragorn stare in wonder. A piece of paper shot up in mid air, then the stomach closed.

Aragorn grabbed the paper then looked over the printed writing.

"_Ello Mister Aragorn, thanks for testing out our bucking bronco mechine horse, us crazy writers working at "I Didn't Do It, Inc" would have had a jolly hard of a time doing it ourselfves!_

_Ps: The battle was a set up, we had to get you on that horse SOME HOW. Thanks again sir!_

_Sign- _

_Head Mistress of "I Didn't Do It, Inc", _

_Tia."_

"..." Aragorn just stared at it... he had been set up... by a groupe of writers?... He was going to have to counsil with the others on this. They could prove deadly.

_**-----------------------**_

Gimli saw that his friends, Legolas and Aragorn, needed help on the battlefield. He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him to where an orc was sneaking up behind Legolas. He let loose his dwarfen battle cry," AAAHHHRRRGG-" As he pulled his ax down onto the gruesome creature's scull, there schould have been a sickening crack of bone, but instead there was a

**"SQUEAK!"**

Everyone, and thing, stopped what they were doing . Gimli looked down at the weapon in his hand only to see that it was a blow-up axe that you win at a county fair! A sly grin spread acoss the orc's face.

"Heh heh..oops..." Gimli studdered. He turned tail and fled to the woods with the orc following in hot pusuit. "I'm going to kill whoever did that," he muttured before finding shelter in the grove of ancient trees.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Heh heh, got bored. I already posted a fic like this one, only it pranks Obi Wan Kenobi -evil laughter- Sorry for any typos, I didn't have my spell checker handy when I wrote this. I think I corrected most of it though... hm.

The last prank, that was pulled on Gimli, I didn't write that one, it was work of my friend, I call her Ee (nick name xD) So that was her mind at work xD

I might write some more for this, if I get more ideas, but I got other fics I need to update... so I got a lot of work to do. This is just another side fic for me to do everynow and then.

Thanks for reading!

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


End file.
